


Best Served Cold

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Death, Decapitation, Erotica, F/M, Guro, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Native American Character(s), Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: On the run after assassinating a local politician in the 18th century, Aiyana is tracked by a determined bounty hunter. Unfortunately, with her escape route compromised, its a race between the cold and her hunter as to who will claim her life first.
Kudos: 12





	Best Served Cold

Best Served Cold

As the pale moonlight reflected off the quiet lake, Aiyana surfaced with grace. The beautiful Native American took a gulp of fresh air as she flipped back her hair. The freezing water shocked her system awake in time for dawn’s approach. She had a big day ahead. Having lost the local town authorities last night, Aiyana needed to further her lead. If they tracked her back to camp, they’d capture or slaughter every last one of her tribe. The colonists had already destroyed much of the nature she had adored. Last night’s assassination of the local town leader left the town clamoring for her head on a pike. No doubt her likeness featured on every notice board in the county.

Near the shore, a small glowing light enamored Aiyana. Her warm campfire awaited her, along with her blue shawl and loincloth folded neatly beside her brown boots and headdress. Content with her morning swim, she dove back under and kicked her feet back to shore. She landed on the damp sand before jogging lightly back to camp naked. Her breasts bounced with each step, the howling wind perking her nipples. She felt no shame in being nude at this hour in the middle of nowhere. Not that it really mattered. Aiyana recognized her own beauty. It came in handy when she preferred deception over the brute force of her signature tomahawk.

Shivering, Aiyana planted her bare ass on the grass beside the campfire. She ran her fingers through her hair, removing the excess water. The warmth of the flames helped dry her bronze body as she wiped off the droplets clinging to her arms and legs. When she brought her hand to her crotch however, she couldn’t help but gently poke her fingers inside herself and rub. The sensation made her skin crawl with pleasure. She wasn’t often alone, and she had yet to mate with anyone from her tribe. Nasty rumors plagued her camp about how stuck-up and snobbish she was. Aiyana attributed this to the men being intimidated by her beauty. It only made it harder for her to connect with anyone. Despite her cold demeanor, deep down, she’d always been a shy girl who kept to herself. Ironic that she never feared combat, but the thought of sex with another made her anxious.

She rubbed harder, her fingers swirling faster. Aiyana gasped. Ecstasy washed over her. Her cries and moans grew louder, echoing as birds fluttered away. The climax came all at once, and she squirted just shy of the campfire beside her clothes. She panted, slowing her breaths along with her fingers as she giggled to herself. Who needs someone else when she could pleasure herself?

The crunch of twigs behind her however, instantly pulled her out of euphoria. She froze, her fingers still trapped within her mouth down south. Her eyes searched for the tomahawk buried beneath her clothing. Swiftly, she pushed herself off the ground and reached for her trusted weapon.

“Stop.” A click.

The sound stiffened her. She hesitated, recognising what she was up against. One of those cowardly new weapons the colonists had devised. A musket rifle.

“Turn around. Slowly.”

Aiyana swiveled to face her assailant. A shadowy figure behind a tree aimed at her torso. Silent, she analyzed her opponent. He had the range advantage. She had nothing but her stark naked body. For now, she complied, baring her assets to the man in charge.

“While I admire the view,” he said softly. “I need you to throw on some clothes.” 

Aiyana’s mind raced. Her options were limited, if not non-existent. She couldn’t fight back. She couldn’t permit herself to be captured. And she most certainly didn’t want to die. She needed to play her cards right. Swallowing, she gave a curt nod. She turned and bent over, her ass sticking out on display. She could feel his gaze trained on her rear as she scooped up her pile of clothes. Her seductive pose provided her with a distraction. She performed smoothly, tucking her weapon between her shawl and loincloth discreetly. Turning back, she stared with a defiant look. He hadn’t reacted, allowing Aiyana’s heartbeat to ease.

Biting her lip, she tied her loincloth around her waist, taking care to keep her tomahawk concealed in her shawl. Next, she slipped her petite feet into her hide boots. They fit snugly, covering everything below her knees. The man cocked his head, entranced by her graceful movements. His concentration waned with only her tits left uncovered. His gun lowered ever so slightly, no longer aiming directly at her centre mass. The time to strike was at hand. Now or never. Unfurling her shawl, she let the tomahawk to drop. Quick as lightning, she crouched to catch it. Her sudden movement caught the man by surprise. He struggled to readjust his aim, but Aiyana already had him in her sights. With a shrill warcry, she launched the tomahawk towards him. Instinctively, the shadow fired blind. The pellet intercepted the tomahawk, deflecting the flying axe just in time to save himself from a split chest.

“Argh!” he yelled, scrambling to recover. Aiyana cursed at her failure to end him, but she couldn’t wait around. She needed a plan B. He’d emerged from her intended escape route, which meant she needed to improvise. Flustered, she grabbed her shawl and ran for the mountain overlooking the lake. With the Hunter struggling to keep up due to his bulky figure and inventory, it didn’t take long for Aiyana to disappear.

\--

A couple of hours later, Aiyana had scaled quite a considerable height as light spread across the land. The temperature had plummeted, and the path ahead began to vanish behind an ominous fog. Aiyana needed to make a decision. An inevitable snowstorm catching her out in the open could only spell death. Staying put would erase the progress she’d made escaping from both the townsfolk and the mysterious hunter. 

Damn it, not like this.

In her panic, she hadn’t been thinking when she dashed for the mountain. Her initial path relied on the precarious woods. She preferred to leap through the trees and cross streams instead of shivering her ass off. At least she had experience navigating the forest. Now, her outfit left her ill-prepared for the harsh elements. She could only hope that the weather deterred her pursuers. Teeth chattering, she continued to brave the blizzard. Her boots sank with each step, wearing down her thighs. Everything started to go numb. Her legs buckled as she lost all feeling in her quads. With a yelp, she fell face first into the snow. Her breasts also buried themselves, bits of snow piling into the gap between her tits. The tears from the harsh wind turned to icicles. Her heart sank as she fought to push herself up. Her arms wobbled, and she lost stability. Again, she collapsed and ended up with a mouthful of snow. The cold overtook her body, and she shook violently. Her body began to act autonomously, seizing control.

No, spirits… please… don’t let me die like this. Have mercy.

As if Aiyana’s body looked desperately for any way to keep warm, she felt her bladder release. The warmth of her own urine pooling near her thighs did little to comfort her against the snowstorm. She continued to writhe as her awareness slipped away. Her eyes refused to stay open. Just as nature’s cold embrace nearly claimed her consciousness, she felt a strong grip tighten around her hair. Her neck stretched up, Aiyana watched the butt of a rifle slam her into dark oblivion.

The Bounty Hunter examined his prize, a dark smile spreading as he slung her lifeless body over his shoulder. “Found you.”

\--

Aiyana’s head throbbed as she returned to reality. The only source of light emanated from a nearby fire. Her body felt warm again, snug beneath a blanket. A brief survey of her surroundings suggested she’d been transported into some kind of cave. 

“Finally. I was starting to get lonely.”

Beside her, the Hunter sat with a smirk. Her mind kicking into overdrive, Aiyana attempted to lunge for him, only to be restrained. Sneering, the Hunter uncovered the Native American’s blanket, revealing the ropes binding her arms and legs.

“I did admire the view this morning,” he said, brushing his hand against her cheeks. “Neat trick, bending over for me so I’d miss this axe of yours.” He nodded at her signature tomahawk lying near the fire.

Aiyana struggled against the ropes to avoid his touch. “What do you want from me?” 

“Oh, you speak English?” the Hunter said, eyebrows raised. Aiyana didn’t entertain him with an explanation.

The Hunter shrugged. “Hmm… what do I want… I dunno, a reward? I saved your life, didn’t I? Found you lying pitifully in your own piss.” He unbuckled his belt, gazing at her tits like a wild animal. “It’s not often that my quarry is a woman. Even then, they’re rarely pretty little things like you are.”

“Things?” Aiyana repeated, heart skipping a beat. The Hunter laughed, ignoring her comment as he encroached her personal space.

“No, get away from me,” squealed Aiyana, fighting against the constricting ropes. “Don’t. Stop, please!”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. The Hunter turned her over, lifted her loincloth and thrust his dick into her ass. Excruciating pain shot through her body, forcing a shriek from Aiyana. Her tight little asshole hadn’t experienced anything like it, constricting around his shaft. Back and forth, he tore through her canals with malice, slapping his hands on her hips and clutching them with ferocity. It stung against her cold skin, and she could feel the blood rushing around her curves. She lay helpless with the tight ropes snared around her, moaning and sobbing. Her prior reservations about sex had now amplified as the Hunter raped her without remorse. The brutal force applied surely drew blood as tears of pain and humiliation slid down her face. 

Aiyana’s perception of time fell apart. Minutes felt like hours with no end in sight. The sound of his dick flapping between her ass cheeks mimicked a ticking clock that dragged on and on. Just when Aiyana thought her pillaging wouldn’t end, the Hunter’s snarls evolved into a roar. Aiyana couldn’t help but cry out in unison as he creampied her rear before pulling out. The pair were left breathless. He’d tainted her chastity, desecrating her in the presence of nature’s spirits. As semen slimed down her inner thighs, she reflected on the harrowing experience. How could she face the others back at camp, if she ever escaped?

Before she could formulate an answer, she felt the Hunter snake himself in through her pussy. Her eyes rolled back, the chorus of both their moans ringing out in the cave. The Hunter dug his hands beneath her shawl, squeezing her breasts. His brutish fingers toyed with her nipples, flicking back and forth. The rough pounding he gave her contrasted with the gentle rubbing she gave herself earlier. Wailing, her legs quivered and toes curled. With a dominating howl, he pulled out in time to explode on her belly. Cum oozed down her waist, combining with the previous load. A desperate Aiyana to roll over in a futile effort to deny further access. The Hunter laughed, shaking his head. 

“Well, when one door closes…” 

He wandered around, dipping his fingers in some blood droplets produced from her ravaging. Cackling, he pinched her cheeks and began to smear them with an imitation of warpaint for the next battle against his dick. Aiyana shut her eyes, humiliated and broken. She couldn’t let him continue like this. She needed to resist. She couldn’t allow herself to be used as his cock sleeve any longer. Her mind struggling for ideas, she opened her eyes only to find his shaft inches away from her mouth. Gasping in surprise, she gave him the window he needed to ram himself between her lips. She gagged as he drove his manhood down her throat as far as possible. At first, she pushed against him. Her resistance only led to him seizing her head to keep her steady. With his cock in her mouth and her nose pressed against his crotch, she made one last ditch effort to deny her captor. She clamped her teeth down, forcing a prompt withdrawal.

“Argh, fuck!”

The Hunter retreated with a yell as Aiyana sought fresh air, spluttering to get rid of the aftertaste.

“You ungrateful bitch. All you had to do was shut up and take it.”

Hissing, he put away his package and delivered a swift boot to her face. She cried out, slamming backward onto the rock surface. She wheezed, blood streaming from her nose. She hadn’t been thinking. Her retaliation would only magnify her suffering, and the ordeal would now surely end with her death. It didn’t matter at this point. She couldn’t bear what he’d turned her into. She couldn’t live with herself after her body’s defilement.

Rebounding, the fuming Hunter snatched her legs and started dragging her. Her shawl provided little defence for her back scraping against the ground. Dazed, she resigned to his mercy. She convinced herself it was all she could do to make it stop. The rocks were soon replaced with snow, and she found herself being hauled towards a cliff edge.

He dropped her legs and gave her another kick, this time to her crotch. She gasped, instinctively sitting up with a yelp. Remnants of cum dripped from her slit, impossible to tell where it started to mix with the snow. Her breathing slowed as the cold enveloped her once more. This was the end of the road now. She whispered her prayers, begging for forgiveness. She hadn’t gotten far before another foreign object entered her mouth. It tasted not of cum, but metal and gunpowder. She recognised the Hunter pressing a flintlock pistol against the sides of her mouth.

“I wish I could pull this trigger here, but they’ll need to identify you.”

Huffing, she watched him slide the barrel between her cleavage down to her cunt. Her body tingled as he plugged her pussy with the pistol. Aiyana braced herself as it tunnelled upward before firing. The boom synced with Aiyana’s final breath, broadcasting her untimely demise. The pellet shredded her snatch, tearing through her womb and organs. Blood splattered across Aiyana’s ripped outfit, staining the snow as a gaping hole burst out of her breasts. Aiyana’s peaceful expression during her prayers had mutated into one of terror, now frozen on her face forever. Her body twitched for a few more seconds before it came to a rest.

Satisfied, the Hunter hiked back to the cave. A minute later, he returned with her tomahawk in hand. Studying it, he focused on her slender neck with the weapon gripped tight. Amused by the irony of using Aiyana’s tomahawk on her corpse, he slammed the blade down. The piercing breeze silenced the sickening squick as the axe struck her flesh. 

Barely made a dent…

Amusement turned to frustration as he thumped the tomahawk over and over, red liquid splashing across both his and Aiyana’s face. On his eight swing, the Hunter severed Aiyana’s head. A flow of crimson pooled from her exposed torso. His task completed, he brought the tomahawk down between her tits, leaving it there as if it were a tree stump. The Hunter knelt down, fishing her head from the basin of blood. He held it up, looking into her empty eyes and the bloody warpaint he’d adorned on her.

Heh… Let’s see you bite now, dumb bitch.

He laughed maniacally, her braided pigtails dangling in the air as the wind picked up speed. Depraved thoughts of shoving his cock in her mouth whenever he liked swarmed his mind. Pleased with the thought, he planted his foot on Aiyana’s headless body. Sighing, he nudged it over the edge. Aiyana’s body bounced off the cliff face, flopping in the air before eventually plunging into the lake below. Her dishonored corpse, along with her weapon returned to nature as she’d hoped.

Aiyana’s head however… Let’s just say that she could never bite down again.


End file.
